mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics)
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is an ongoing Hasbro-licensed series of full-color comics by IDW Publishing. It consists of original story arcs set after the second season of the show. Crew Bobby Curnow is the editor of every issue. Robbie Robbins did the lettering for main series Issue #1 and Issue #2, and Neil Uyetake has done the rest. The first arc of the main series (issues #1–4) is written by Katie Cook, drawn by Andy Price, and colored by Heather Breckel. The second arc (issues #5–8) is written by Heather Nuhfer, drawn by Amy Mebberson, and colored by Heather Breckel. The third arc (issues #9–10) is written by Katie Cook, drawn by Andy Price, and colored by Price and Tony Fleecs. The fourth arc (issues #11–12) is written by Katie Cook and drawn by Andy Price. Issue #11 is colored by Stephanie Buscema, while issue #12 is colored by Andy Price and Sabrina Alberghetti. The fifth arc (issues #13–14) is written by Heather Nuhfer, drawn by Brenda Hickey, and colored by Hickey and Sara Richard. The sixth arc (issues #15–16) is written by Heather Nuhfer, drawn by Amy Mebberson, and colored by Mebberson, Agnes Garbowska (#15), and Sara Richard (#16). The seventh arc (issues #17–20) is written by Katie Cook, drawn by Andy Price, and colored by Brenda Hickey. Background and development Andy Price drew inspiration for the comic from the collection Creepy Presents Bernie Wrightson. Rainbow Dash's cutie mark is often drawn backwards in relation to her appearance in the show due to an initial misconception caused by inaccurate merchandise; Heather Breckel, the colorist of the main series, stated that she continued drawing it that way for consistency to avoid confusion. The first issue's third, fourth, ninth, and sixteenth pages were displayed at the New York My Little Pony Project 2012. Two characters appearing in the series are Octavia Melody and Jim, "a very specific character" named by Katie Cook, implicitly after Jim Miller. Katie Cook and Andy Price hinted in September 2012 that Wild Fire may appear in the series. Format and story IDW states that each issue is 32 pages long, having 24 pages of content: 22 story pages and a 2 page back-up story. The series so far consists of original stories set after the events of the second season of the show, occurring before the final episode of the third season. As of issue #13, stories are set after Twilight's princess coronation. The first eight issues are divided into two four-issue story arcs. For the first arc, Queen Chrysalis is the main antagonist, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders play an important role; for the second arc, there is an original villain, called Nightmare Rarity. The first arc is entitled The Return of Queen Chrysalis, while the second arc has no official title but is titled Nightmare Rarity in a tumblr post by Brenda Hickey. These are followed by several two-issue story arcs: Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair, Neigh Anything, and My Little Pirate: Friendship Ahoy. Content from this series also appears in compilations and related releases. Issues Issue #1 Issue #1 was published on November 28, 2012, with a limited edition signed by Katie Cook. On the same day, the comic was made available for digital download in the US iTunes store. The issue was initially to be released on November 14, 2012, but IDW changed the release date to better accommodate solicitators. This issue's back-up story is written and drawn by Katie Cook. It is entitled "How Much Is that Pony In The Window" and focuses on Rarity and Pinkie Pie. By October 11, 2012, this issue had sold 90,100 pre-order copies in North America, a higher figure than the contemporary Uncanny X-Men sales. Covers The issue the following covers: *Covers A, B, C, D, E, and F by Andy Price, which compose a six-part picture: **Cover A features Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, Spike, and Owlowiscious. **Cover B features Applejack, DJ Pon-3, and Winona, and showing an album cover depicting four stallions with the text "The Hoof Beats." **Cover C features Pinkie Pie, Zecora, and Gummy. **Cover D features Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom, and Tank. **Cover E features Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle, Angel, and several bees. **Cover F features Rarity, Scootaloo, Princess Luna, Opalescence, and multiple bees. *1-in-10 variant Cover RI by Stephanie Buscema, featuring Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Angel. *Subscription exclusive variant SUB cover by Jill Thompson, featuring Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and four silhouettes. *Double Midnight exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, featuring Derpy and Rainbow Dash. *Dynamic Forces exclusive variant Cover RE, showing artwork from page 3 by Andy Price and Heather Breckel. *Ghost Variant Cover RE (wraparound) by Melanie Tingdahl, featuring Derpy, Sweetie Drops, and Lyra Heartstrings. *Hastings exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, featuring Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. *Hot Topic exclusive variant by Tony Fleecs featuring Dr. Hooves and Derpy in a Doctor Who parody. *Jetpack Comics exclusive 750-copy variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, part of a two-part picture, showing Fluttershy and the tail of Rainbow Dash. *Larry's Comics exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, part of a two-part picture, showing Rainbow Dash and the mane and tail of Fluttershy. *Lone Star Comics exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, featuring Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom, and showing a magazine titled Hoof Beat depicting Dr. Hooves, DJ Pon-3, Hoity Toity, and Spitfire. *Midtown Comics exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, featuring Derpy and showing Covers A and B by Andy Price. *Third Eye Comics exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, featuring Spitfire, Soarin, and other Pegasus ponies. *Detroit comic book stores (Wonderworld) exclusive variant Cover RE by Katie Cook, featuring Derpy and Dr. Hooves. *Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics combined exclusive 125-copy variant Cover RE, showing production artwork from the individual Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics variant Covers RE by Amy Mebberson. Covers A through F by Andy Price were released together in a slipcase box set. An early cover (shown right) by Andy Price, featuring Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Opalescence, Gummy, Angel, and two birds, was displayed at the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con International. Summary Changelings invade Ponyville and capture and impersonate all the inhabitants of Ponyville except for the Mane 6, who defeat the changelings and rescue all the ponies except for the Cutie Mark Crusaders, whom Queen Chrysalis has imprisoned at her kingdom and tells the Mane 6 to come to the kingdom in three days, which is when the Secretariat Comet will fly by. As Princess Celestia is away on a royal emergency, Spike is left to try to contact her while the Mane 6 set out for the kingdom. Publicity summary The issue's publicity summary reads "Welcome to Ponyville, home of Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and all your other favorite Ponies! Something's not right in the town though, as some of the inhabitants are acting very, very strange! It's up to the Mane Six to find the source of the weirdness before it's too late!" Characters In the issue, Queen Chrysalis returns. A host of characters appears on page 3: a parasprite; Bulk Biceps; Owlowiscious; a changeling; Cranky Doodle Donkey; a Pegasus mare based on the G1 pony Firefly; a pair of stallions based on the Blues Brothers; a mouse; Angel; Philomena; Golden Harvest; Silver Spoon; Rainbow Dash; an Earth pony stallion based on Thomas Magnum from Magnum, P.I.; Dr. Hooves; an Earth pony stallion based on Earl Hickey from My Name Is Earl; Ace; Tank; Derpy; "Screwball"; an Earth pony stallion based on Andy Price; a unicorn mare based on Andy's wife Alice Price; a unicorn mare based on Katie Cook; the Prices' cats Sam, Spooky, Tabitha, Boris, Bela, and Mina; several other ponies, including one whose cutie mark is a peace sign; and several silhouettes; also visible are a banner depicting Mayor Mare with the text "Re-Elect" and a flyer depicting Iron Will. Issue #2 IDW was originally set to publish issue #2 on December 19, 2012; but it was delayed until January 2, 2013. This issue has a 1-in-25 incentive of three temporary My Little Pony tattoos. On December 12, 2012, the comic was accidentally released on the Nook marketplace for Digital Download, but was pulled several days later. Comic Book Resources posted an extended preview along with the summary on the day before the release. Covers *Covers A, B, and C by Katie Cook, which form a three-part picture: **Cover A, featuring Rarity, Applejack, and three spiders. **Cover B, featuring Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and three spiders. **Cover C, featuring Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and three spiders. *1-in-10 variant Cover RI-A by Stephanie Buscema, featuring Rarity, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike. *1-in-50 unique hand-drawn sketch variant Cover RI-B by Katie Cook. *Double Midnight exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, featuring Derpy and showing Derpy's dream of herself, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. *Dynamic Forces exclusive variant Cover RE, showing artwork from page 3 by Andy Price and Heather Breckel. *Hastings exclusive variant Cover RE, featuring Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and two rabbits. *Hot Topic exclusive variant cover by Tony Fleecs featuring DJ Pon-3. *Jetpack Comics exclusive 750-copy variant Cover RE by Tony Fleecs, part of a two-part picture, showing Fluttershy, a parasprite, and the mane and tail of Rarity. *Larry's Comics exclusive variant Cover RE by Tony Fleecs, part of a two-part picture, showing Rarity, two parasprites, and the mane of Fluttershy. *Midtown Comics exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, featuring Dr. Hooves. *Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics exclusive 125-copy variant Cover RE, showing production artwork from the individual Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics variant Covers RE by Tony Fleecs. *Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics exclusive blank sketch variant cover RE, featuring 45 Pinkie Pies and showing a map. Summary The Mane 6 go under the Appleloosan Mountains to get to the Changeling Kingdom. Six changelings cause a cave-in separating them into pairs, and then turn them against each other by impersonating and insulting them. When they meet up, they argue, until they are attacked by a giant spider, but Pinkie Pie brings in a cave troll they encountered earlier, who drags the spider away mistaking him for a teddy bear. However, the ponies split into their pairs again and so their separate ways. Publicity summary The issue's publicity summary reads "Queen Chrysalis has returned! Our ponies have no time to horse around, as they set off to rescue their friends from Chrysalis kingdom. What magical adventures await them, and where the heck is Princess Celestia?" Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and multiple spiders appear on one of the pages. Issue #3 Issue #3 was to be released on January 30, 2013, but was announced by Bobby Curnow to be delayed till the first week of February on January 17, 2013. It was released on February 6, 2013. Covers *Cover A drawn by Amy Mebberson, featuring Queen Chrysalis and five changelings. *Cover B drawn by Stephanie Buscema, featuring Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie. *Cover RI (listed in the book as Cover C) with art by J. Scott Campbell and colors by Nei Ruffino, featuring Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Applejack. *Dynamic Forces Variant, featuring Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash *Hastings Variant, featuring Fluttershy and Rarity going skiing *Hot Topic exclusive Tony Fleecs variant cover, featuring Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. *Jetpack Comics exclusive 750-copy variant Cover RE, part of a two-part picture. *Larry's Comics 750-copy variant, part of a two-part picture *Midtown Comics exclusive Amy Mebberson "Gangnam Style" variant cover, featuring Rarity, Spike, Pinkie Pie and DJ Pon-3. *A 125-copy variant cover, showing production artwork from the Jetpack Comics and Larry's Comics variant Covers RE. *Jetpack Comics and Larry's Comics exclusive blank variant, featuring Applejack Summary As Queen Chrysalis reveals her plan to absorb Twilight's magic, destroy her, and have her changelings feast on her friends when their emotions peak, Twilight and Fluttershy run into a chubacabra, which mistakes them for goats and tries to eat them; Applejack and Rarity are attacked by Pony Eating Petunias; and Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are attacked by blood-sucking rabbits called Vampiric Jackalopes. They eventually meet up while losing the flowers, and the jackalopes and chubacabra, who are natural enemies, fight for dominance. The Mane 6 apologize to each other and continue on their journey. Publicity summary "Our story so far… The Cutie Mark Crusaders have been fillynapped by the nefarious Queen Chrysalis! Our heroes travelled through a perilous cave to reach the Queen’s kingdom. Unfortunately, the Queen has tricked the Ponies into becoming angry with each other and the group has split up… right as they enter into the most dangerous part of their journey!" "The Mane 6 enter the heart of the Changeling Kingdom to rescue their friends! Danger lurks everywhere, and each Pony will have to put their best hoof forward if they are to survive the night! Unfortunately that’s exactly what the Changeling Queen expects! Will our heroes fall into her trap?" Issue #4 Issue #4 was to be released in February 2013, but due to issue 3 being pushed back into the first week of February, its release date was pushed back to the first week of March. It was released on March 6, 2013. Covers *Cover A with art by Amanda Conner and colors by Paul Mounts. *Cover B by Stephanie Buscema, featuring Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Tank (originally labeled cover RI). *Cover RI by Andy Price. *Dynamic Forces cover, featuring Queen Chrysalis and Twilight Sparkle. *Hastings cover. *Hot Topic cover. *Jetpack Comics cover featuring Princess Celestia. *Larry's Comics cover featuring Nightmare Moon. *Midtown Comics cover, forming a two-part picture with their cover for Issue #5. *Jetpack and Larry's Comics combined cover and blank cover (featuring Fluttershy). Summary The Mane Six reach the changeling kingdom and confront Chrysalis, who traps all but Twilight in cocoons. Upon seeing how powerful Twilight's magic is, Chrysalis decides to make Twilight her pupil, threatening to kill her friends if she doesn't. Twilight accepts, only for Chrysalis to reveal her plan to drain Twilight's love and have her drain her friends. When the Secretariat Comet flies by, Twilight is powered up and defeats Chrysalis with her magic. Celestia and Spike return from a battle against a horde of giant cockatrice in Canterlot, and Chrysalis is imprisoned in her castle with her minions entranced by Pinkie's animated costume asking riddles and singing endlessly. Publicity summary "Our story so far… Our Ponies, intent on saving the Cutie Mark Crusaders from the nefarious Queen Chrysalis, have made it to the gates of the Changeling Kingdom! Who knows what danger lurks beyond!" "Their epic quest nearing its end, the Mane 6 reach the Changeling Kingdom and find themselves at the mercy of Queen Chrysalis! A sinister offer threatens to tear the group apart before they can save the day. Will friendship prevail over the Queen's nefarious plan?" Issue #5 Issue #5 was released on March 27, 2013, but it was available in some locations on March 23. Covers *Cover A by Amy Mebberson, featuring the main six characters and Spike. *Cover B by Stephanie Buscema, featuring Rarity and Opalescence. *Cover RI by Andy Price, featuring the princess sisters. *Dynamic Forces exclusive cover, to be released May 8. *Hot Topic cover *Jetpack Comics cover featuring Pumpkin Cake. *Larry's Comics cover featuring Pound Cake. *Midtown Exclusive Variant by Tony Fleecs, making a joint cover with Midtown Exclusive Variant 4. *Jetpack and Larry's Comics combined cover (sketches of the individual covers) and blank cover (featuring Rainbow Dash). Summary The Mane 6 are having nightmares, and one night the Nightmare Forces behind the nightmares capture Rarity and take her to the moon. Luna explains that Nightmare Moon promised them a kingdom and they returned from her previous defeat through the cycle of the new moon. Publicity summary "Attention, everypony! Get ready for another unforgettable adventure in the land of Equestria. Twilight Sparkle and gang are confronted with a perilous new danger in the form of a long-unseen enemy! See how the Magic of Friendship prevails in the start of a brand new story arc!" Issue #6 Issue #6 was released on April 24, 2013. It was planned to be released on April 17, but was delayed by a shipment split. Covers *Cover A by Amy Mebberson *Cover B by Stephanie Buscema *Cover RI by Tony Fleecs *Dynamic Forces cover *Hot Topic cover *Jetpack Comics cover featuring Princess Cadance *Larry's Comics cover featuring Shining Armor *Jetpack/Larry's Comics combined cover and blank cover (featuring Rarity) *Boston Comic Con exclusive cover by Agnes Garbowska Summary The Princesses' combined magic is used to lasso the moon closer to the ground to make the journey less perilous for Twilight and her friends. However, when Spike tries to come along in full armor, the rope snaps, and Luna and the Pegasi act quickly to save them all, including Spike's Fire Ruby gem that he had also brought. On the moon, the Nightmare Forces take control of the ponies' nightmares from before, but with Luna and Spike's help, each of them recognizes her nightmare as a fake and dispels the illusion. The Nightmare Forces' leader, Shadowfright (whom his minions sometimes call Larry), speaks to the group, taunting the ponies and alluding to a secret that Luna has been keeping from the other ponies. However, before the ponies can ask more about it, the miasma pulls back to reveal their new Nightmare Moon, "Nightmare Rarity". Publicity summary "Nightmare Moon returns! But it’s not the same old Nightmare Moon! Someone new, someone close to our heroes, has taken the mantle! What will the Ponies do when the danger hits so close to home? Read it and find out!" From the book's credits page: "After a nightmare-filled slumber party, Rarity has been whisked away to the moon by dark, unknown forces! Now the ponies, along with Princess Celestia and Luna, prepare a plan to get her back!" Issue #7 Issue #7 was released on May 16, 2013. It was available on iTunes for several hours on April 30. Covers *Cover A by Amy Mebberson, featuring the main five surrounded by Dark Forces *Cover B by Stephanie Buscema, featuring a portrait of Nightmare Rarity *Cover RI by Tony Fleecs, featuring the main five in cages *Hot Topic cover featuring Pinkie Pie and Twilight in the Crystal Empire with a reference to Metal Gear *Jetpack Comics cover featuring Rarity and Opalescence in a superhero theme *Larry's Comics cover featuring Fluttershy and Angel in a superhero theme *Larry's and Jetpack Comics blank cover (with Princess Luna decoration) and combined cover Summary Nightmare Rarity shrugs off Spike and the ponies' attempts to get through to her. The Nightmare Forces defeat them and lock them in the dungeon. Spike is sent falling but survives and sneaks into the Nightmare Forces' castle where Nightmare Rarity tries to trick him with a dream illusion, but he realizes it isn't real and snaps out of it before he is captured by the Nightmare Forces. Publicity summary "The new Nightmare Moon has revealed herself... and captured our stunned Ponies! With time running short for Equestria before a full-scale invasion, the only hope lies with... Spike?! And what role will Princess Luna play?" From the book's credits page: "Rarity has been kidnapped by the dark denizens of the moon! The ponies, Princess Luna, and Spike travel to the lunar landscape and face their nightmares in order to save their friend. Unfortunately, it may be too late for Rarity, who is revealed to be the new Nightmare Moon!" Issue #8 Issue #8 was released on June 13, 2013. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A by Amy Mebberson, featuring Princess Luna and a host of other characters *Cover B by Tony Fleecs *Cover RI by Andy Price *Emerald Knights cover by Tony Fleecs *Hot Topic cover *Jetpack Comics cover *Larry's Comics cover *Larry's and Jetpack Comics combined cover and blank cover (featuring Princess Celestia) *Blank convention cover Publicity summary "The awesome ending to My Little Pony's epic 2nd story arc! The Nightmare forces of the moon descend down on Ponyville! Princess Celestia will try her best to stop the dark forces, but she may be overwhelmed! It'll be up to our favorite ponies to stop the new Nightmare Moon!" From the comic's credits page: "On their quest to save Rarity from the Nightmare forces, the ponies have been captured and locked away! Though Spike returned to save the day, he fell victim to the terrifying powers of Nightmare Rarity." Issue #9 Issue #9 was released on July 31, 2013. This issue begins a two-issue arc entitled "Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair". A special edition of this comic with eight pages of bonus story is planned to appear at SDCC. The special edition pages tells of Sunset Shimmer's downfall as Princess Celestia's student. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A by Andy Price, featuring Big McIntosh and other characters *Variant cover by Amy Mebberson *Jetpack Comics cover *Larry's Comics cover *Jetpack and Larry's Comics combined cover *San Diego Comic Con exclusive cover, limited to 5000 copies and including eight pages of bonus content. *Stockton-Con exclusive cover Summary "The citizens of Ponyville take center stage as an ordinary morning for Big McIntosh quickly turns into an unexpected adventure! Filled with tons of colorful characters and side stories, this issue will put Big McIntosh’s typical bashfulness to the test!" Issue #10 Issue #10 was released on August 28, 2013. Covers This issue has at least three covers: *Cover A, featuring a number of background ponies in a parody of Justice League International *Cover B *Cover RI by Katie Cook *Hot Topic cover *Jetpack Comics cover, featuring Octavia Melody *Larry's Comics cover, featuring DJ Pon-3 *FanExpo exclusive variant cover Summary "The trials and tribulations of Big Mac continue! His epic journey continues, as Big Mac must come face to face with some of the most unique citizens of Ponyville. DRAMA! REVELATIONS! DANCING! This one’s got it all!" Issue #11 Issue #11 was released on September 24, 2013. It begins a two-issue story arc entitled "Neigh Anything". Covers This issue has at least one cover: *Cover RI Summary "Love is in the air as Katie Cook and Andy Price reveal the secret history of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence 's love! Before they were royalty, they were two teenagers who had no idea how to talk to each other! Find out how the romance started right here!" Issue #12 Issue #12 was released on October 30, 2013. Covers This issue has at least two covers: *A cover featuring the title of issue as "The Wild Stallion Within" *Cover RI Summary "The courting of Princess Cadence continues, as Shining Armor must find a way to win her hoof. But with the school dance quickly approaching, Shining Armor will have to call upon some familiar faces to catch the eye of his one true love." Issue #13 Issue #13 was released on November 20, 2013. It begins a two-issue story arc entitled "My Little Pirate: Friendship Ahoy". This will be the first issue to feature Twilight as an Alicorn princess. Covers This issue has at least two covers: *Cover A *Cover B *Subscription variant Summary "The ponies hit the high seas! A trip to Horeshoe Bay takes a turn for the dramatic when our gang is captured by Hoofbeard the Pirate! Will the ponies help him find his long lost treasure, or will they be walking the plank?" Issue #14 Issue #14 was released on December 18, 2013. Covers This issue has at least one covers: *Cover A Summary "Swashbuckling and mutiny abound! From a mysterious map to a moody captain, our heroes sure have their hoofs full! The ponies are hot on the trail of Hoofbeard's long lost treasure - but can they stand him long enough to find it? Find out in this action-packed issue of My Little Pony!" Issue #15 Issue #15 was released on January 14, 2014. Covers This issue has at least three covers: *Cover A *Cover B Summary "Things are getting positively bookish in Ponyville! When a magical bookworm starts to cause some literary mischief, it's only a matter of time before things start to get out of hoof! It's up to our ponies to set things right... but will they want to when Daring Do shows up?" Issue #16 Issue #16 was released on February 5, 2014. Covers This issue has at least three covers: *Cover A *Cover B *Cover RI *Hot Topic cover Summary "The literary madness continues as the Bookworm burrows deeper into everypony's favorite books! As more stories come to life, the only chance our ponies will have to save the day is to write their own version of the tale! Can their collaboration get on the same page? Read on!" Issue #17 Issue #17 is to be released in March 2014. Covers This issue has at least two covers: *Cover A *Cover B Summary "'Reflections' part 1. The start of this epic four-part story will see the ponies travel to a new world in desperate need of aid... that is, if they can discover the secret spells of Starswirl the Bearded! Secret traps and magical danger are only the first steps on the ponies greatest adventure yet!" Issue #18 Issue #18 is to be released in April 2014. Covers This issue has at least three covers: *Cover A *Cover B *Cover RI Summary "'Reflections' Part 2. As long kept Canterlot secrets are revealed, the Ponies find a way into a new world. A world where things are very different, yet also very much the same! What role does King Sombra play in this world? The fate of both Equestria and the new world may depend on him!" Issue #19 Issue #19 is to be released in May 2014. Covers This issue has at least two covers: *Cover A *Variant cover by Tony Fleecs Summary "As our favorite ponies traverse a strange new world, the secret history of Celestia comes to life! Will the choices she made years ago come back to haunt her and doom an entire world? And which surprising pony is at the heart of her choice?" See also *IDW comics *''My Little Pony Micro-Series'' *''My Little Pony: Friends Forever'' *List of allusions in the comics *List of comic ponies Gallery References Category:Comics